Dan–Serena relationship
The relationship between Dan and Serena, also known as Derena, is the friendship and romantic relationship between Dan Humphrey and Serena van der Woodsen. Overview Dan and Serena met at a party thrown by Blair Waldorf that Dan was accidentally invited to. They had a brief conversation that led to Dan having a huge crush on Serena. In Pilot, they accidentally run into each other at the The Palace Hotel and upon returning her cell phone; Serena asks Dan on a date. They begin dating for the remainder of the first season before breaking up in Much 'I Do' About Nothing. They date briefly twice in the second season and then remain mostly off until season six. In the time jump in the series finale New York, I Love You XOXO Dan and Serena marry. Novel Series In the Gossip Girl series of books, Dan and Serena date very briefly but break up due to having nothing in common. Television Series Season One In Pilot, Serena returns to the Upper East Side after spending a year at boarding school. Dan initially sees her return and upon learning that she's living at The Palace Hotel with her mother, Lily van der Woodsen, decides to try and run into her there. While he's at the hotel, he accidentally collides with Serena; who is attempting to flee after rejecting Chuck Bass' sexual advances. After they both get up, he realizes she forgot her cell phone and attempts to return it the next day. While he's giving it back to her, Lily reminds Serena about Blair Waldorf's Kiss On The Lips party that night, but Serena lies that she has plans with Dan to get out of going. They agree to meet for a date that night, where they would attend Dan's dad Rufus Humphrey's concert. But before they can get to the show, they're called to Blair's party by Dan's sister Jenny Humphrey, who is attempting to fight off Chuck from raping her. They rescue Jenny and end the date. In The Wild Brunch, Dan and Serena attend Bart Bass' annual charity fundraiser brunch together. At the brunch, Blair informs Dan that Serena slept with her boyfriend, Nate Archibald, before she ran away to boarding school. Upset that Serena isn't as perfect as he always thought she was, Dan decides not to pursue a relationship with her anymore. In Bad News Blair, Dan and Serena attempt to go on another date but it gets sidetracked when Blair learns her mother passed her over in favor of Serena. Dan takes the opportunity to talk to Blair and they agree to be civil to one another. Right after, Dan and Serena agree to go on another date alone. They eventually go on their date in Dare Devil and Dan plans a night with a rented driver and fancy dinner reservations wanting to impress Serena. However, Serena is not impressed and admits she wishes they had done something more low-key. They abandon their dinner in favor of going to a bar and playing pool but their date is once again interrupted when they learn Serena's brother, Eric van der Woodsen, has escaped the rehab facility he is staying at after his suicide attempt. They catch up to Eric, who is with Jenny, Blair, and Blair's friends, and escort him back to the facility. Afterwards, they share their first kiss and enter into a relationship. sd.jpg sd1.jpg sd2.jpg Dan's childhood friend Vanessa Abrams returns to town in The Handmaiden's Tale and Serena becomes jealous of their friendship, especially when she learns that they had feelings for each other at one point. However, Dan assures her that he only has feelings for her and he's still learning how to be a good boyfriend. As a result, they have sex for the first time in Victor Victrola. During Thanksgiving in Blair Waldorf Must Pie, Dan and Serena learn that their parents used to date very seriously when they were young. However, the revelation doesn't faze them and they continue their relationship. Soon after, Serena's grandmother CeCe Rhodes comes to town to attend Serena's Cotillion & Debutante Ball. But when she learns that not only is Serena dating Dan but also not attending her Cotillion, she attempt to sway her by telling off Dan; who decides to go with Serena to the ball in retaliation. After she hears this, CeCe offers to pay Rufus to make sure Dan does not go to the ball. When Dan discovers this, he tells Serena; who doesn't believe him. They decide not to go to the ball together, but Serena calls him to join her after she learns CeCe planned to set her up with Carter Baizen weeks before she even came to New York (Hi, Society). During Christmas, Serena is disheartened when she can't find the perfect gift for Dan. She later decides to work with Vanessa and Eric to set up a snow simulation in Rufus' art gallery, since she knows the only thing he really wants is a white Christmas. At the same time, Dan and Jenny sneak a Christmas tree into the VDW's hotel room (Roman Holiday). In A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate, Dan finds out via a Gossip Girl blast that Serena thinks she's pregnant. Wanting to support her, he blurts out that he loves her, and she doesn't respond accordingly. After talking to Eric, Serena figures out that she probably has trouble hearing that Dan loves her after experiencing her mother's many husbands. She goes to see him at the loft and he tells her a whole list of reasons that he loves her. Soon after, Serena's old friend Georgina Sparks comes back to the city to stir up trouble. After she drugs Serena and causes her to miss the SATs, Dan becomes more and more suspicious of what Serena is doing. They later resolve their issues, but Serena tells Georgina she no longer wants to be in contact with her. Angry at this, Georgina decides to befriend Dan and Vanessa under the guise of being a girl named Sarah from Portland (Desperately Seeking Serena). After Georgina blackmails Serena with a video of the night where they witnessed Pete Fairman, a late mutual friend, die, Serena goes off the deep end. She's rescued by Blair, Nate, and Chuck, who try to keep Dan away from the situation. To keep Dan from knowing what she really did, Serena lies that she cheated on him and he tells her that he is done. During Lily and Bart's rehearsal dinner, Lily goes with Serena to see the Fairman's and gain closure. Afterwards, Serena goes to find Dan but finds out that he's with Georgina; who is planning to seduce him (Woman on the Verge). In the season finale, Much 'I Do' About Nothing, Serena tells the whole truth to Dan. He then teams up with Blair to get rid of Georgina, which they successfully do. However, at Lily and Bart's wedding, he breaks up with Serena; not wanting to deal with the drama and struggles of their relationship anymore. Season Two In the season premiere, Summer Kind of Wonderful, Dan realizes he misses Serena so he travels to the Hamptons to see her. While there, he gains CeCe's approval and the two reunite. However, they break up again in The Dark Night due to their worlds being too different. In The Ex-Files Dan asks a new girl, Amanda Lasher, out during the first day of school. Jealous, Serena intervenes on one of their dates and decides to ice Dan out of her life. But after awhile, they patch things up and start becoming friendly again (Chuck In Real Life). In O Brother, Where Bart Thou?, Serena's new boyfriend, Aaron Rose, asks her to accompany him to Buenos Aires for the holidays. She is unsure at first, both about going and about whether she still has feelings for Dan. As a result, she asks Dan if he thinks she should go and he tells her she should; a decision she agrees with once she learns their parents are planning to rekindle their relationship. However, she breaks up with Aaron on the plane and when she returns, admits to Dan that she misses him and they get back together. Soon after, Dan discovers that Lily had Rufus' lovechild many years ago and that she gave the baby up for adoption. Knowing he shares a biological sibling with Serena, he begins to distance himself from her (In the Realm of the Basses). Serena, Eric, and Jenny find out in Gone with the Will, but Dan and Serena decide to stay together. In You've Got Yale!, Serena introduces Dan to her new Shakespeare teacher, Rachel Carr. Dan is instantly attracted to her and they strike up a friendship surrounding writing and literature. Meanwhile, Blair decides to take action against Rachel for giving her her first B and ends up with detention after being caught hazing her. Wanting even more to destroy her, Blair starts a rumor that Dan and Rachel are sleeping together. After Serena spots the two having a seemingly romantic dinner, she takes a photo and gives it to Blair; who shows it to the PTA of Constance and Headmistress Queller. As a result, Rachel is fired and Dan and Serena break up (Carrnal Knowledge). Soon after, Serena begins dating Gabriel Edwards, a former boyfriend of her friend Poppy Lifton. Unbeknownst to her, Gabriel is a con artist who manages to swindle Lily, the co-op of the VDW building, and Rufus for Dan's college money (Southern Gentlemen Prefer Blondes). When Serena finds out, she plans to charm Gabriel into giving all the money back but Dan is skeptical her plan will actually work. Worried about what to do, he informs Lily of the situation and Serena's plan. Lily then orders Serena to stop and when she doesn't, has her arrested for theft (The Wrath of Con). In Valley Girls, Dan bails Serena out of jail and escorts her to prom. Season Three In Dr. Estrangeloved, Serena reunites with her father, William van der Woodsen. After it's revealed that Lily has been being treated for cancer by him, he decides to move back to Manhattan in the same building as the VDWs. Soon after, a neighbor of the VDWs, Holland Kemble, accuses Rufus of sleeping with her (It's a Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad World). Dan, Nate, and Blair do not believe this and work with Chuck and Jenny to find the truth behind what happened. They're able to uncover William and Holland's plan to split Rufus and Lily up for selfish reasons. However, Jenny is wanting to return to her life pre-UES and informs William that everyone knows so he can leave town before getting caught. Serena is able to catch him before he leaves and leans on Dan for support when he does (Ex-Husbands and Wives). The next morning, Jenny finds Dan and Serena sleeping in his bed together and sends a photo to Gossip Girl. When Nate finds out, he sends the photo to Vanessa, who is on an internship in Haiti but still dating Dan. Right after, Serena breaks up with him. A few weeks later, Dan learns Serena is planning to spend the summer in Paris with Blair and plans to follow here there to proclaim his love for her. But before he can book a flight, Georgina shows up at the loft; very pregnant with his baby (Last Tango, Then Paris). Season Four By the season premiere, Belles de Jour, Georgina has had her baby and Dan spends all his time at the loft with them. Soon after, he rekindles his relationship with Vanessa; leaving himself unavailable when Serena returns from Paris (Double Identity). In Touch of Eva, Dan decides to escape his feelings about everything by hanging out with Serena for the day. They do research for Blair on Chuck's new girlfriend, Eva Coupeau, and discover she used to be a prostitute back in Prague. At Chuck's party, they decide they need to talk about their feelings; much to the dismay of Vanessa. However, Dan chooses to fix his relationship with her rather than be with Serena. Meanwhile, Juliet Sharp is still wanting to ruin Serena's life and teams up with Vanessa and Jenny to make it happen. At Chuck's Saints & Sinners party, she and Jenny dress up exactly like Serena to ruin her relationships with Dan, Nate, and Blair. It works and afterwards Juliet drugs Serena into an overdose (The Witches of Bushwick). In Gaslit Serena is hospitalized for a drug overdose and believing it was intentional, Lily has her sent to The Ostroff Center for treatment. Adamant that she didn't overdose herself, Serena tries to convince everyone it wasn't her fault and Dan is the only one who believes her. He breaks her out of the center and attempts to leave town with her; but is caught by Blair and Lily before they can leave. Juliet then sends a photo of herself doing cocaine dressed as Serena to Gossip Girl and when Serena sees, she admits herself back into rehab. However, Jenny confesses that Juliet was behind the whole thing to Blair, who asks Dan to help her get justice for Serena. In The Townie, Dan and Blair travel to Cornwall, Connecticut, the town Serena ran away to when she attended boarding school. While there, they discover that Serena had an alleged affair with her English teacher, Ben Donovan, and Juliet is his sister. At the same time, it's also revealed that Serena harbored a huge crush on Ben but that nothing actually happened between them. But Lily, wanting to get Serena enrolled back at Constance, told the Knightly administration that Ben raped Serena. As a result, Ben was sentenced to five years in prison, which is why Juliet was wanting revenge. When Serena learns what Lily did, she asks Dan to come with her to find the judge who sentenced Ben. However, Dan chooses to stay behind and Serena goes alone. In The Kids Are Not Alright, Dan is continually let down by Serena, who is still trying to get Ben freed from prison. He eventually stops her from having Lily arrested for perjury, and they agree that the only have one more chance at a relationship before the door closes on them forever. They agree to make sure they're ready for when the time comes. In Panic Roommate, Rufus moves Ben into the loft with Dan, at Serena's suggestion. Jealous of Serena's feelings for Ben and worried for her safety, Dan is unwelcoming to Ben at first; but eventually comes around to his staying there. In Petty in Pink, Serena learns via Vanessa that Dan and Blair kissed (Empire of the Son). She uses her newly arrived cousin, Charlie Rhodes (Ivy Dickens), to try and see what is really going on between them. At the Pink Party later that night, Serena confronts Blair about the kiss. Blair, who has recently begun dating Louis Grimaldi again, insists that the kiss meant nothing to her or Dan. Soon after, Blair and Louis become engaged (The Princesses and the Frog) and Dan begins dating Charlie. In Shattered Bass, Dan invites Charlie to attend the Constance/St. Jude annual fundraiser with him. She excitedly agrees, and knowing about his past relationships with Serena, decides to wear her Cotillion dress and style her hair the same way. When Serena realizes what Charlie did, she orders her to take the dress off but Dan sides with Charlie. At the same time, Rufus discovers that the medication Charlie is supposed to be on has been thrown away. Serena pairs up with Vanessa to find Charlie and Dan, and they eventually find them both (The Wrong Goodbye). Season Five Dan's book Inside ''is released in Memoirs of an Invisible Dan and Serena discovers that her character counterpart, Sabrina, is modeled after the old Serena. When her portrayal in the book loses her a major movie deal and threatens her job, she confronts Dan about it. He argues that the character isn't entirely based on her and that the book isn't telling about all the parts of who she is. However, she still chooses to ice him out. The next day, Jane Bettinger, Serena's boss, tells her she wants the movie right to ''Inside. In The Fasting and the Furious, Serena pretends to have forgiven Dan in an attempt to secure the movie rights. While he initially plans to give them to her, his agent Alessandra Steele advises him to wait and see who else wants them. When Serena finds out that he may give them to someone else, she tells all the other interested parties that Dan has already sold them. Upon finding this out, Dan confronts Serena about what she did. She admits that she's sorry and the real reason she was mad is because Blair's character, Clair, is the star and love interest of Dylan, Dan's counterpart. Finally, she confesses that she sees Dan as the love of her life and she always thought he felt the same way. After hearing this, Dan decides to give Jane the right after all. In I Am Number Nine, Dan learns that Jane is planning to change the story and the whole meaning of the book. When Serena finds out, she uses Diana Payne to help her. As a result, the movie deal is killed and Serena is fired for protecting the book. In The End of the Affair?, Louis suspects Blair of having an affair with Dan in the weeks leading up to their wedding. To save Blair's relationship, Serena lies that Blair was covering for her relationship with Dan so people wouldn't judge her. To keep Louis from becoming suspicious again, Dan and Serena enter into a fake relationship. In Father and the Bride, Blair tells Serena that she doesn't need to keep pretending to be dating Dan anymore. But having realized she still has feelings for him, Serena tells Dan that Blair wants them to stay together until the wedding. At the same time, Alessandra is advising Dan to keep his relationship with Serena on the down low to secure a book deal outside Inside, but Serena wants to use their relationship to gain traction on her new blog S by S. ''However, Nate kills the blog to gain information from Gossip Girl on Blair and Chuck's car accident (Riding in Town Cars With Boys). In G.G. Serena confesses her love to Dan, although he doesn't answer. After Blair's wedding is ruined by the video of her proclaiming her love for Chuck and upon her discovering Louis only went through with the wedding to save face, she escapes with Dan to get a divorce. When Serena finds out, she becomes hurt that Dan was willing to help Blair and run away with her (The Backup Dan). On Valentine's Day in Crazy Cupid Love, Blair decides the best way to celebrate the holiday is to get Serena and Dan back together. She plans for them to reunite at Nate's Come As You Were party, but instead she kisses Dan; which Serena witnesses. In Cross Rhodes, Dan and Blair enter into a relationship. Serena tries to act like she's okay with it, but it becomes obvious pretty quickly that she isn't. In the season finale, The Return of the Ring, Blair and Serena get into an argument about Dan and Chuck. As a result, Blair kicks Serena out of her penthouse. Meanwhile, she struggles with her decision about whether to be with Dan and Chuck. Wanting to hurt Blair after what she did, Serena seduces Dan at the Shepherd Divorce party and the two have sex. At the same time, Blair chooses to be with Chuck and goes to tell him but is rejected. Soon after, she breaks up with Dan, much to Serena's delight. However, Dan has no interest in being with Serena and tells her that he never wants to see her again. Season Six In Monstrous Ball, Dan supports Serena after she is dumped by Steven Spence. After their sex tape is shown at the debutante ball, Dan and Serena share a friendly evening together. In Where the Vile Things Are, the two begin hanging out again and even go to the same bar that they went on their first date. At the end of the day, they have sex and tentatively get back together in Save the Last Chance. They plan to throw a Thanksgiving dinner together in It's Really Complicated, but things take a turn for the worst when Dan chooses to release a scathing serial article on Serena. He explains that he did so to make sure she understands that he isn't scared of her and doesn't want to be seen as less than her. Hurt, Serena breaks up with him and plans to move to Los Angeles. In The Revengers, Dan attempts to give her the last chapter of his serial series to convince her to stay in Manhattan. She reads it in the series finale, New York, I Love You XOXO, and learns that Dan was Gossip Girl all along. After they talk and he explains everything to her, she realizes what Dan did was truly write a love letter to them all about friendship and where they don't want to end up. In the time jump, Dan and Serena marry in front of their friends and family. Memorable Quotes Season One '''Dan: '''You'd really go out with some guy you don't know? '''Serena: '''Well, you can't be worse than the guys I do know. -Pilot (1x01) _______________________________ '''Dan (after they have sex): '''I'm really happy to be here with you, right now. '''Serena: '''Wait. '''Dan: '''What? What, did I do something wrong? I knew the hair thing was too much. '''Serena: '''No, no. It's just, um... '''Dan: '''Um? Um is never good. What? '''Serena: '''I'm scared. '''Dan: '''Of me? '''Serena: '''No, well, yes, but... I was just, I never- '''Dan: '''You've never... You're not... '''Serena: '''No, no, I wish. It's just... nobody's ever looked at me the way you just did. In fact I don't think they looked at me at all. -Victor Victrola (1x07) _______________________________ '''Serena': This is your story. Dan: Its the original. Right out of the spiral notebook. Serena: I'm kinda scared to read it. What happened on October 8th, 2005? Dan: I was accidentally invited to a birthday party. Where I met a girl. She only spoke two sentences to me but I've never forgotten her. Serena: Wait, your story is about me? -Roman Holiday (1x11) _______________________________ Serena: '''I really want to trust you when you say those words, Dan. So maybe if I knew why, I'd stop being so scared of hearing them and afraid to say them. '''Dan: '''Okay. Well, if you want to talk about why- '''Serena: '''It has to do with my mom and her many marriages- '''Dan: '''There. That's why. Because I actually like it when you interrupt me, which is often, by the way. I love you because you make no apologies about being exactly who you are: beautiful, smart, sexy as hell- '''Serena: '''Now you're embarrassing me. '''Dan: '''That's another reason. You're completely unaware of your effect on me. You're also unaware that you laugh like a four year old ''*'Serena laughs*''' '''just like that. And I love you because you can be with someone like me and still be best friends with someone like Blair. -A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate (1x13) _______________________________ '''Serena: '''I don't want to break up with you. '''Dan: '''Maybe... maybe I want to break up with you. Maybe I can't just let it go. You lied to me over and over and it was easy for you. -Much 'I Do' About Nothing (1x18) _______________________________ Season Two '''Serena: '''Classy? Like you asking another girl out our first day back at school? '''Dan: '''We were broken up! '''Serena: '''So what Dan, it hurt! I loved you, and just because we broke up doesn't mean I can just turn it off like that. -The Ex-Files (2x04) _______________________________ '''Dan: '''It was meaningful, with you. It was the greatest night of my life. '''Serena: '''Mine too. -It's a Wonderful Lie (2x12) _______________________________ '''Dan: '''Look, I get why Blair went after Rachel, but why you? '''Serena: '''I felt like a fool. I thought you lied to me. '''Dan: '''I told you nothing was going on. '''Serena: '''I know. '''Dan: '''So why were you so ready to believe the worst? '''Serena: '''Honestly? I think a part of me wanted to. Dan, we keep acting like we can overcome anything. '''Dan: '''Yeah, pretending none of it matters. Our parents dating. Sharing a brother. I mean, different colleges next year... it's over, isn't it? '''Serena: '''Well, we had to try. -Carrnal Knowledge (2x17) _______________________________ Season Three '''Dan: '''You're a pretty tough one to shake. -The Lost Boy (3x03) _______________________________ Season Four '''Serena: '''Thank you for being the only person to believe in me. Even though you were wrong to. '''Dan: '''I wasn't wrong to believe in you. I still do. I always will. -Gaslit (4x10) _______________________________ '''Dan: '''It's not your fault that I seem to drop everything just to make myself available to you. '''Serena: '''I don't mean to take you for granted.. It's just, if we're being completely honest- '''Dan: '''We are. '''Serena: '''I think that maybe sometimes I test you. You know, I keep thinking that if things get too hard, you'll give up on me but you never do. '''Dan: '''And I never will. If you really need me, ever, I'm there, but I think there's a reason you didn't insist I come with you over break. '''Serena: '''And why you didn't try and make me stay. '''Dan: '''So where does that leave us? '''Serena: '''One last shot... If we ever do jump in again, that'll be it. We either sink or swim, we won't get another chance. '''Dan: '''So when that time comes, we better make damn sure we're ready. -The Kids Are Not Alright (4x12) _______________________________ Season Five '''Serena: '''Do you even remember the girl that you fell in love with? Or just that she got so drunk on Thanksgiving that she got grazed by a taxi, or that she got married in Barcelona, or she slept with not one but two of her professors? '''Dan: '''I hate to break it to you, but those things happened. '''Serena: '''It's not the things, it's how you wrote about them. '''Dan: '''That's the point! Dylan Hunter is a judgmental dick, who can't even look himself in the mirror. My character comes off the worst of all of them. He puts off his writing, he misses job interviews, he ignores his grades, why? Because he cares more for a pretty blonde than he does his own future. And in the end, none of his friends are happy for his success, they all turn their back on him, and he deserves it! '''Serena: '''Yeah. He does. '''Dan: '''I need to find Blair, I gotta make sure she's okay. '''Serena: '''We're not done here. '''Dan: '''I just messed up her engagement and maybe her life. '''Serena: '''And what about mine? '''Dan: '''If you can't tell the difference between what I did to Blair and what I did to you, than maybe your portrayal in the book is more accurate than you thought. '''Serena: '''That sounds exactly like something Dylan Hunter would say. -Memoirs of an Invisible Dan (5x04) _______________________________ '''Serena (to Dan): '''Because I know this may sound crazy or selfish or like I'm living in the past or something. But you were the love of my life, Dan. And I don't know.. I guess I just always thought I was yours too. -The Fasting and the Furious (5x05) _______________________________ '''Dan: '''We're Dan and Serena, you can tell me anything. -Father and the Bride (5x12) _______________________________ '''Serena: '''I love you, Dan Humphrey. Always have, always will. -G.G. (5x13) _______________________________ '''Dan: '''Serena, there is no us. There's only you. And now that our parents are splitting up, I never have to see you again. -The Return of the Ring (5x24) _______________________________ Season Six '''Serena: '''I told you I loved you and then you rejected me for my best friend! '''Dan: '''You've rejected me for almost everyone on the Upper East Side. -Where the Vile Things Are (6x06) _______________________________ '''Serena: '''Well, do you remember that we said that if we ever jumped into a relationship again that that would be it? That we would only get one more chance? Are you sure that I'm the one person you want to be with? '''Dan: '''Are you talking about Blair? Serena, yes. I'm sure. You are the one. Whether or not I've admitted it to myself, you have always been the one. -Save the Last Chance (6x07) _______________________________ '''Serena: '''You were supposed to be different. '''Dan: '''I used to be. Got me nowhere. So now I'm the same. -It's Really Complicated (6x08) _______________________________ '''Serena: '''I have no interest in being psychoanalyzed by my evil biographer. '''Dan: '''Serena, I know I've hurt you, but I still love you. Ive lost track of it at times, I've made mistakes, I've made massive, heartbreaking mistakes - but I have never stopped loving you. '''Serena: '''Well, excuse me if I don't fall for that, or you, ever again. -The Revengers (6x09) _______________________________ '''Dan: '''I overheard two girls talking about you, in your white dress, getting wet. One girl thought that you would be a laughing stalk, that everyone would be talking about you. And then her friend said "That's the point. You're no one until you're talked about." '''Serena: '''So you came home and told all this to Jenny and that was the birth of Gossip Girl? You've had the power to reveal her identity this entire time. -New York, I Love You XOXO (6x10) _______________________________ Trivia * Dan and Serena met at Kati Farkas' birthday party when they were in ninth grade. * They have the longest running relationship on the series, spanning from the first to the last episode. If-you-really-need-me-ever-I-am-there-dan-and-serena-19329606-500-245.jpg Daniel-Serena-dan-and-serena-21166922-500-207.gif|Your the one I'm meant to be with 004960605da.jpg 00488970bdc.jpg 004886206f9.jpg 00489040f17.jpg 00490920015.jpg 005322605b6.jpg 2008-0715 gg3.jpg 404-blake-lively-jean-blazer.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094232-500-282.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094240-500-329.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094279-400-450.jpg Blakelively net-gossipgirl-stills170.jpg DS-4x11-The-Townie-dan-and-serena-17532764-624-352.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-11384555-1280-800.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-13794043-637-356.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881940-500-333.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881949-500-500.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881953-500-459.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881956-500-500.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881958-500-431.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881965-500-500.jpg D and S Date.jpg D and S first Kiss.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-472242 370 287.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-521219 500 422.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-521220 500 500.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-521221 500 333.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-529059 500 300.jpg Dan-and-Serena.jpg Dan-serena-dan-and-serena-17357973-1920-1080.jpg Dan-serena-dan-and-serena-18658089-500-400.jpg Dan-serena-g.jpg Dan-serena-gossip-girl.jpg Dan Humphrey Serena van der Woodsen Gossip Girl closet on Bluefly.jpg Danserena.jpg Derena-4x04-dan-and-serena-16146312-500-292.jpg Derena-dan-and-serena-15722618-1000-1500.jpg Ds-dan-and-serena-19670007-1052-702.jpg GG 2236.jpg Gossip-girl-penn-blake-photo.jpg Our-money-s-on-Brooklyn-for-the-win-dan-and-serena-20861576-500-388.png Serena-Dan-forever-dan-and-serena-1420497-1280-720.jpg Serena-Dan-dan-and-serena-19488647-500-312.png The-Kids-Are-Not-Alright-4x12-dan-and-serena-20438087-1280-720.jpg Hqdefault.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-21614683-500-526.png DS-dan-and-serena-21614678-500-634.jpg Tumblr lkkg7jZskR1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkg7jxtojb1qda18go1 400.jpg Tumblr lk192p6wip1qi33sjo1 400.gif Tumblr lk6o4lt4iI1qawxnko1 500.gif Tumblr lk6jlsWzK01qzmfe8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lk3z7bPu1D1qdh63wo1 500.gif|Your the only one I came back to kiss just you Dan Tumblr lk3c3guSmR1qe8s9bo1 500.gif Tumblr lk1ua0qUN61qalycro1 500.png Tumblr lk0d3a1Evw1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr ljz2ll7HRS1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ljwktmf2yY1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr ljwkym6GRN1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr ljwkskzJn11qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr ljlzovGNwq1qzmfe8o1 500.jpg Tumblr ljiiq4KepL1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ljhpkdQGEa1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ljdqm8tQ4C1qdh63wo1 500.jpg Tumblr ljazxuEYo31qg3uk8o1 500.jpg Tumblr liyny7UzgO1qdh63wo1 500.jpg Tumblr liob96BkIn1qg3uk8o1 500.jpg Tumblr ljwktmf2yY1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr limq50It9A1qg3uk8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lif1x8dlvD1qfljaao1 500.jpg Tumblr licfd5Rox81qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr liasnqVRFa1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lhnkyl4SVL1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lhmp9ffFFu1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lhgespa9vw1qgxbulo1 500.jpg Tumblr lguotksGP01qg3uk8o1 400.png Tumblr lgid3pq3uy1qb3yzro1 400.jpg Tumblr lgdxpivkGz1qawxnko1 500.png Tumblr lfkc0y4hqi1qddeeto1 500.jpg Tumblr ld9kj5PMbG1qa94uuo1 500.gif Tumblr lc4yuxPcNZ1qashz2o1 500.gif Tumblr lbpeu7ygsq1qd4229o1 400.jpg Tumblr ljwbioWl3R1qc51n4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lj0c7mj74r1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lklddb5bef1qjd1lro1 500.jpg Tumblr lkm08eUIcj1qe7n6lo1 r1 500.png Tumblr lki3s6Rd2S1qi33sjo1 500.png Tumblr lkmkod80NM1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr lkmkxfGEG81qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr lkoarmX8nK1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr lki9h7blsd1qi33sjo1 500.png Tumblr lbyo23JNnQ1qauy9v.gif Tumblr lkrwrxU9gR1qc51n4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lkrv4bSZYN1qcaizzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lkrrgeIWf71qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkrre2BZlJ1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkt3w7TgZs1qcmd1ko1 400.gif|We have got one last chance Tumblr lkrsgyThOv1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr ljqpd79Btq1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lhvy6auRhW1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lcouoe0NcW1qar6tno1 500.gif Tumblr lcoorj6v941qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr lblsdqx4t61qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr lauyo35cyv1qeq6ubo1 500.gif Tumblr l68om3BS7s1qcmd1ko1 500.jpg Tumblr l7kbs2EQ5Y1qcmd1ko1 500.jpg Tumblr l6v8kdTftg1qcmd1ko1 500.jpg 10i718j.gif Tumblr lkhojmU9Hr1qf6d5jo1 500.gif|Serena found out about Dair Tumblr lk9yvuJmCE1qjwj02o1 500.gif Tumblr lk3bsa3MAh1qe8s9bo1 500.gif Tumblr lk0slfxIHY1qa7yrpo1 500.gif Tumblr lj3bpcN1dL1qi7vimo1 500.gif Tumblr lkr2yafDKH1qecdxro1 r2 500.jpg Tumblr lkm3uhct471qzbq1lo1 500.gif Tumblr ljwwdqafgs1qboe6wo1 500.gif Tumblr lhkh8eoAl81qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lh461mtrhi1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lh7gt59VoE1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lkuwupe1ZM1qcmd1ko1 500.gif Tumblr lkuwrjTkNI1qcmd1ko1 500.gif Tumblr lktdgaxVBY1qdh63wo1 500.gif Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094287-500-300.gif DS-dan-and-serena-11902028-500-390.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-3676975-700-380.gif DS-dan-and-serena-3676488-120-65.gif DS-dan-and-serena-3676385-120-63.gif Derena-dan-and-serena-12782681-400-100.jpg Derena-Banner-dan-and-serena-12951179-796-134.jpg Dan-Serena-dan-and-serena-20403843-500-144.gif Daniel-Serena-dan-and-serena-21166928-500-224.gif Daniel-Serena-dan-and-serena-20552185-500-208.gif Daniel-Serena-dan-and-serena-20552155-500-200.gif Dan-and-Serena-3-dan-and-serena-12750152-310-224.gif Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094288-480-270.gif DS-dan-and-serena-21064246-500-450.gif DS-dan-and-serena-18881945-500-281.gif DS-dan-and-serena-16833016-500-276.gif DS-dan-and-serena-15818819-486-281.gif DS-dan-and-serena-15818818-500-281.gif DS-dan-and-serena-15818816-436-245.gif DS-dan-and-serena-15818815-500-281.gif DS-dan-and-serena-13793922-500-595.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-11902029-500-355.jpg Our-money-s-on-Brooklyn-for-the-win-dan-and-serena-20861629-500-208.gif Our-money-s-on-Brooklyn-for-the-win-dan-and-serena-20861628-500-208.gif Our-money-s-on-Brooklyn-for-the-win-dan-and-serena-20861623-500-208.gif DS-first-time-3-dan-and-serena-20630849-320-240.gif Tumblr lkvcor5t2F1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkw44tH7rL1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkyzdt6G9O1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkvaq9U9Kd1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkz8obZ4E51qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lkz2w1uEDf1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkz1q0euSR1qecdxro1 500.gif|Never move on from me because you have my heart Tumblr lkxx47rJMw1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkpptbWCtw1qb70pvo1 r2 250.gif Tumblr lkztx2oeF31qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkzocpZ5Cm1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkzzfjLYOQ1qk1j3jo1 500.png Tumblr lkzww6AoCx1qk1j3jo1 500.png Tumblr lkan4jiDPK1qzbq1lo1 500.gif Tumblr lijeuxzda81qi4daso1 500.jpg Tumblr ll1fh80KZY1qk1j3jo1 500.png Tumblr ll0ycxBUuW1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkze13de671qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkyc2vSE8I1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkxvspsA361qbnhsbo1 500.gif Tumblr lkvc8wXOZY1qzbq1lo1 500.gif Tumblr lkruarEJed1qblevxo1 500.gif Tumblr lkj8rzo9H21qei0aoo1 500.png Tumblr ll1r9oG5GK1qeuw8xo1 500.png Tumblr ll1oivdDji1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lhzj6yp6Yg1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lgwsradyzn1qecdxro1 r1 500.gif Tumblr leqvme787L1qg3uk8o1 500.gif Tumblr ll2ubxeI0q1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr ll548cNm9m1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll4yozGbCR1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll4tjgnfeM1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll5pq55fBq1qi6xn8o1 500.png Tumblr ljv7iv7X2L1qec8ruo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgp7oabDAs1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lgp6ze7Cff1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfzziw8EwB1qbadhgo1 500.gif Tumblr ll7biu0wLj1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll8e72DIss1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll91ztJF9U1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll66dxmiza1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkjqo11uw91qig5d1o1 500.jpg Tumblr llawjwggPY1qj9b4do1 500.png Tumblr llavtxPN5O1qeuw8xo1 500.gif Tumblr lladlvsj1V1qifxuro1 500.jpg Tumblr llct692UIv1qj9b4do1 500.jpg Tumblr llc9prbELt1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr llc6cb6TTV1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lle6u0dPCG1qdqz7wo1 400.gif Tumblr lldcqoQJz31qjxczyo1 500.jpg Tumblr llggxmifVc1qfi8vmo1 500.gif Tumblr llgechae8e1qi4daso1 500.png Tumblr llg6arSjhu1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lles7yirKO1qkq9hko1 500.png Tumblr llh9zfQ5fF1qfi8vmo1 500.gif Tumblr lli7aa43L51qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr lc8oivpc5E1qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr lljkqfrglj1qashz2o1 500.gif Tumblr llje9f4nid1qecdxro1 500.jpg Tumblr llnqp9D7lp1qbahiyo1 500.jpg Tumblr llced3APkK1qivl6eo1 500.png Tumblr llrr27rvjm1qij708.png Tumblr llrr6snFPo1qij708.png Tumblr llro55hb1P1qgnebr.png Tumblr llrvtcwAyL1qij708.png Tumblr llr6chp7zx1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr llllfsv2mx1qi33sjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lllkieTJXV1qi33sjo1 500.png Tumblr llt0haNW9N1qifxuro1 500.jpg Tumblr llsyza8AvV1qe09loo1 500.jpg Tumblr llsgl3cHDc1qjm0weo1 500.png Tumblr llrvs3RPro1qij708.png Tumblr llrvlaqo751qij708.png Tumblr llrr3003ay1qij708.png Tumblr llrr65LkBA1qij708.png Tumblr llrr1kTzh61qij708.png Tumblr lli97rD83T1qb3do9o1 r1 400.gif Tumblr lkwsrxMjsR1qdbjlno1 500.gif Tumblr llyso7og8s1qagorro1 500.png Tumblr llawf1dzYR1qcslgfo1 500.gif Tumblr llzselOS3o1qkv4xxo1 500.png Tumblr llyq89oPTo1qecdxro1 r1 500.gif Tumblr llllr8ynDE1qi33sjo1 r1 500.png tumblr_lm1xsyZmRu1qblevxo1_500.gif Tumblr lm4yzyOUOc1qdcdseo1 500.gif Tumblr lm6s0rSXPX1qgw2jyo1 400.jpg Tumblr lm9r60X4nK1ql1zkpo1 500.gif Tumblr lm6cjxUDl21qjvhnzo1 500.png Tumblr llwyqd3WKI1qjvhnzo1 500.png Tumblr lgec9dM4px1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lgea9sgRjf1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lg55043pW71qecdxro1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lg56vgLtAm1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lg0ubyY5iS1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfza19Ej051qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfvatrLC7L1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lftev7AgA71qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfq78p8VhX1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfnj6vIa9N1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lflvlpfYDH1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfiaq3kItT1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr llyqec5U0t1qagorro1 500.png Tumblr lmayfqmTvX1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr lmcleyqXdF1qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr llfqw0tR1t1qecdxro1 500.jpg Tumblr lldf75iwq81qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr ljqzci1ski1qecdxro1 500.jpg Tumblr lj09p40ANU1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lj4le5GhU81qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lix2ztJBn31qecdxro1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr lhke8uAU241qecdxro1 500.jpg Tumblr lh1mnmgpgd1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lgws36WgRi1qecdxro1 r2 500.gif Tumblr lguz06vXNm1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lgp5nsFkZf1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lglsu62YKo1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lglrns6X711qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lmfusvHtrq1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lmh2pnSxIv1qifxuro1 500.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-21614765-500-344.gif Daniel-Serena-dan-and-serena-20552159-500-221.gif Tumblr lfna6cywls1qb3do9o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmobekNQaD1qdi1fko1 500.gif Tumblr lml9d6uACg1qdi1fko1 500.gif Tumblr lmhdl9m1ib1qcqbdbo1 500.gif Tumblr lm7szqmeg71qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lm7sv9PLlY1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lm1xuoI6zh1qblevxo1 500.gif Tumblr lkrskjYiL31qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkkgt17lxt1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lijo1lgoY11qzbq1lo1 500.gif Tumblr lkmkqjizsd1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr lk82mhEhc81qcqbdbo1 500.gif Tumblr lmsbnpZeZE1qc51n4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmrdswk1wG1qgdrreo1 500.gif Tumblr liym7fmeLI1qzbq1lo1 500.gif Tumblr lmykd93qS11qdooqmo1 500.png Tumblr lafz32bdBa1qablhto1 500.gif Tumblr ln1q21jhGE1qjvhnzo1 500.png Tumblr l9nzo6E7xY1qablhto1 500.gif Tumblr lmbuaze7hR1qdtbwpo1 500.gif|I love you Tumblr ln5z3xoIuG1qcie43o1 500.gif Tumblr lmzoqz64XP1ql1zkpo1 500.gif Tumblr lbmicmZB181qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr ln5ubkaf8G1qdi1fko1 500.gif Tumblr lacrg22kSd1qar6tno1 500.gif|“I don’t care about this night, I care about you. Tell me what’s wrong.” Tumblr lafvzhoRd21qcs1oco1 500.gif|Spotted Serena and not-so-lonely boy clearly past courtship in the courtyard! Tumblr lfa0ec2coM1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr lf9yw3Zfww1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr ldmll1sPoc1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr ldjxhahM0q1qaxnxjo1 500.gif Tumblr lbvnu5oJKb1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr lbvnqvwsXd1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr lblqz1XTq51qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr lbcbtw3eYG1qb3do9o1 400.gif Tumblr lb5jrlNJPo1qcu7kpo1 500.jpg Tumblr la6uv8QEqk1qao79co1 500.jpg Tumblr l9szl7HXwf1qcu7kpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnbv3tDRAc1qkqug7o1 500.jpg Tumblr lnmfv0kjbv1qlip9mo1 500.jpg Tumblr lf1bmo6hym1qagorro1 500.png Tumblr lno6gddLfH1qm602jo1 500.png Tumblr lnvawmUGB31qcu7kpo1 500.gif Tumblr lmcl9yAHDk1qfkkeno1 500.gif Tumblr ln4qpqrxJd1qepxylo1 500.png Tumblr lnwwzlxKR81qifxuro1 500.jpg Tumblr l5wqridZUK1qa4qnzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lkvropSGDs1qfvwe0o1 500.jpg Tumblr lbg52lHKRs1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr leihypV6eJ1qg3uk8o1 400.png tumblr_llen7gQIBM1qkq9hko1_500.png Tumblr lo155yGuka1qj6eq2o1 400.gif Tumblr lo25t6KBgI1qgxodro1 500.jpg tumblr_locmertJkH1qifxuro1_500.png Tumblr loezqlbvSC1qepz6ko1 500.gif Tumblr loarymDVVP1qeaahko1 500.jpg Tumblr loaddrsma21qc4hfoo1 500.png Tumblr lolissUglD1qc9cn2o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmuzlpyzqr1qb1wkyo1 400.gif Tumblr lkrrdnQYwD1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lnv3eeLUsq1qifxuro1 500.jpg Tumblr lopiivpuv41qcmn7oo1 500.png Tumblr loqpizueMW1qifxuro6 250.gif Tumblr lossdsXRmA1qjshxuo1 500.jpg Tumblr lou7rgKy6d1qjshxuo1 500.jpg Tumblr loxyogbkVb1qms42bo1 500.jpg Tumblr loqpizueMW1qifxuro9 250.gif Tumblr loqqnrtvd41qch7hbo1 500.png Tumblr lorgv1Qi0T1qmn9fao1 500.jpg Tumblr louzelx4AU1qffv4co1 500.png Tumblr lb9oyyZPJK1qcu7kpo1 500.gif Tumblr lbpgfzyYFY1qzcqvlo1 r1 500.png Tumblr l3ygutIu4e1qa9lnro1 500.png Tumblr ldo1omGF6J1qaxnxjo1 500.gif Tumblr lic2eo42Kv1qdbjlno1 500.gif Tumblr lmmt0168io1qdbjlno1 500.gif Tumblr ln70ayAG9Y1qdbjlno1 500.gif Tumblr lntw1aBqQf1qdbjlno1 500.gif Tumblr lpdjmvcFdW1r0mr0ro1 500.gif Tumblr loyoewqmHq1qc9cn2o1 500.png Tumblr lpflfooY7P1r0mr0ro1 500.gif Tumblr lpfl90cTqQ1qj5mqgo1 400.gif Tumblr lpok6ulBYA1qecdxro2 500.gif Tumblr l9axy44wiI1qa94uuo1 500.gif Tumblr lpshqkgy1m1r1w008o1 500.jpg Tumblr lpsdh29hrq1r1w008o1 500.png tumblr_lpshyh7qCa1r1w008o1_500.png Tumblr lptvox0mRO1r1wljho1 500.jpg Tumblr lpu4h8mAH61r1w008o1 500.png Tumblr lpu5nszxQm1r1w008o1 500.jpg Tumblr lpub6tzwt11r1wljho1 500.jpg Tumblr lpuj5pBsAd1r1w008o1 500.jpg Tumblr lpz8u4e26i1r1wljho1 500.jpg Tumblr lq1o0kTqVf1r1u2eio1 500.jpg Tumblr lq30zx8I9u1r1w008o1 500.jpg Tumblr lpufg2wpKV1r1w008o1 400.jpg Tumblr lffr6hCgci1qd2k1no1 500.jpg Untitled.png Tumblr lqshjaJ33l1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lqx4oeXIe81qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lr650nozcp1qd1ucno1 500.jpg Tumblr lr0xpzVsYB1qifxuro6 250.gif Tumblr lqybx5e6dH1r0mr0ro1 250.gif Tumblr lqybx5e6dH1r0mr0ro3 250.gif Tumblr lqybx5e6dH1r0mr0ro4 250.gif Tumblr lqybx5e6dH1r0mr0ro5 250.gif Tumblr lqybx5e6dH1r0mr0ro6 250.gif Tumblr lrkpy8vC3o1qls9x6o1 250.jpg Tumblr lrkb541XL91qzf70fo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrkhf9zxrA1qiabpdo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrq27q2Ph01r0mr0ro1 400.gif Tumblr lrwdavoRWt1qfjpuvo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq64z1ElxQ1qemqjyo1 500.gif Tumblr lr1rqe2ol21qch7hbo2 500.gif Tumblr ls1tutmcl51qzmfe8o1 500.gif Tumblr ls3gkkLqTi1qifxuro1 250.gif Tumblr ls3gkkLqTi1qifxuro4 250.gif Tumblr ls8lq7BET31qch7hbo2 500.png Tumblr lqpjrdBMgD1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lskhx5veDz1r46a7ho1 500.jpg Tumblr lspnwyfK6Q1qmncyto1 500.jpg Tumblr lsnu0nQZT71qd5lwso1 500.gif Tumblr lstk3qf0Xq1qls9x6o1 500.jpg Tumblr lsr46jT4Mk1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr l7z441w5Oj1qb3do9o1 500.jpg Tumblr l80ycgtlPL1qb3do9o1 500.jpg Tumblr lpefa2ve151qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lad90cgJwt1qb3do9o1 400.gif Tumblr lam4jqYQ2K1qdvjpho1 500.png Tumblr lfnpp0mdMx1qzor85o1 500.gif Tumblr lpho5f1UNU1qi059ho1 500.jpg Tumblr lclrt1lXt21qa4qnzo1 500.png Tumblr lsz47yYP4Y1r0z04do1 500.jpg Tumblr lt7xhzh1Mk1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr lsz2x2phmU1qk8tqoo1 500.jpg Tumblr lsz2whglru1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lt9q0bEjWE1qifxuro1 500.gif Tumblr lt9znrbYtT1qifxuro1 r1 250.gif Tumblr ltcf3rYdqJ1qcmn7oo1 500.jpg Tumblr ltaaoiWILM1qbekpoo1 500.png Tumblr ltm4y0mGVR1qc51n4o1 500.gif Tumblr ltmgnlF4u91qd5lwso1 250.gif Tumblr ltmtmo6X361qd4229o1 500.gif Tumblr ltn0mtKnkb1qd4229o1 500.gif Tumblr ltmttkLWG11qfjpuvo1 500.png Tumblr lts5dbFeed1qifxuro2 500.gif Tumblr lts5dbFeed1qifxuro3 500.gif Tumblr lucnjrx9B31r6394xo1 500.gif Tumblr lugc7vlApu1qifxuro1 500.gif Tumblr ltwcmgp4L81qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lu8o2arPyo1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr luabwrnHg71qifxuro1 500.jpg Tumblr luj82hdtGE1qzmfe8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lujm4xSFxj1qch7hbo1 400.gif Tumblr luju6oW8JM1qch7hbo1 400.png tumblr_luk4daaMp21qickcxo2_500.gif tumblr_lun7aboCUL1qecdxro1_500.png tumblr_lurdshAqwK1qifxuro1_500.png tumblr_luxqy2DPET1qguho5o3_250.gif tumblr_luxqy2DPET1qguho5o4_250.gif tumblr_luq2lpQP1F1qifxuro1_500.png broken-dreams-dan-and-serena-26719645-600-940.jpg gotta-3-them-dan-and-serena-26965483-500-583.jpg tumblr_lvg02nt25f1qb3do9o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lvlv91rv0M1ql41hno4_250.gif tumblr_lvrn9wPk8p1qii97qo1_500.gif tumblr_lvsyr7l81O1qecdxro1_500.gif tumblr_lvsiahvr0K1qd5lwso1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lvsb96MHYg1r0mr0ro1_500.gif tumblr_lvppcdNAoD1qzmfe8o1_500.png tumblr_lvwe95D0hO1qcmn7oo1_500.png tumblr_lw7lurJdx31r16b6qo1_500.jpg tumblr_lvubt8tXVn1qifxuro1_500.jpg 3QVly6Rp.png tumblr_lx1lh09van1qd9zyfo2_250.gif tumblr_ltevr5RIGj1qj0kuho8_r1_250.gif tumblr_ltsjtqlRyD1qgl509o1_400.jpg tumblr_lvins6UXXa1qiccg8o1_400.jpg tumblr_lsm62xN4LC1r2jdclo1_500.jpg tumblr_lvr6ercIkS1r6dw54o1_400.jpg tumblr_ltvpwoZqks1qifxuro1_500.png tumblr_lvqlvhbwJ21qivl6eo1_400.png tumblr_lxv2qppup01r2jdclo1_500.gif tumblr_lxxbr9WFkn1qdh63wo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lxy56uGzrf1qifxuro2_500.gif tumblr_lvyq80222t1qg6br1o1_500.gif tumblr_ly3xjmxLKi1qhcevxo5_250.png tumblr_ly0u8qpahF1r2jdclo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxligkUHyj1qjvhnzo1_250.jpg tumblr_lxlnrmxefE1qgi68fo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxy7rnipyM1qifxuro4_250.gif tumblr_lxzuy2suFi1qd4229o1_500.gif tumblr_lxyov30iZl1qecdxro2_r2_250.gif tumblr_lyj493Drzq1r0mr0ro1_500.gif tumblr_lyh74jnIex1r0mr0ro1_500.gif tumblr_lyioju1DGg1r50hmno2_250.gif tumblr_lyksts2CZR1r0mr0ro1_500.gif tumblr_lyomx7PxRH1qb3do9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyo4wsqih61rn920ko1_250.gif tumblr_lyn9xiX2JH1r8fcs2o3_r1_500.gif tumblr_lyn6uq0cfR1r0mr0ro1_500.gif tumblr_lz3bdlK1yP1r50hmno1_500.gif tumblr_lyxuprdfVy1r0mr0ro1_500.gif tumblr_lyo495LY4k1qkkgp0o1_500.gif tumblr_m3pj36PrVh1r0mr0ro1_500.gif tumblr_m3pvhx9n5B1r0mr0ro1_r8_500.gif Category:Relationships Category:Main Characters Category:Books Category:Romance